


so kiss me (and set me free)

by drcosimacormier95



Series: inevitable [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Post 2x08, but mostly fluff and smut, danvers sisters being danvers sisters, kara and lena are going to be, little angst, maggie and alex are girlfriends, mostly supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcosimacormier95/pseuds/drcosimacormier95
Summary: candace (@bottomdanvers on twitter): ''Concept: Lena not being able to control herself any longer so she backs Kara up against her desk and starts to kiss her and Kara is just gripping the edge of Lena's desk. Kara is so lost in the feeling of Lena's lips on her's, that she doesn't realize Lena is unbuttoning her blouse, until it's too late. "Lena, stop," she says as she breaks the kiss, but Lena's fingers are already running over the symbol on Kara's chest. "I always knew it was you," Lena says softly, "From the moment you stepped into my office."Set after Supergirl 2x08I didn't watch the other parts of the crossover so,,, idk if its canon but Kara stayed away from National City for two weeks here!First part will be Lena's pov really, second Kara's and third both!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write about that concept cause im Supercorp Trash.  
> All mistakes are mine, english is not my first language so go easy on me and I'm sorry for any typos!  
> Let me know if you liked it :)
> 
> This one shot is dedicated to shan, luke, maca, evie and candace!

I.

Lena Luthor has _always_ been someone who knows what she wants and goes for it. She has always been like that, in business and in her romantic life. So why is it that every time a certain blonde with blue eyes is around she loses all focus and becomes a mess? A gay mess that is. Because yes, Lena Luthor is gay. She has always known and accepted that fact, it has never been an issue for her. And wanting someone has also never been a problem. But this time- this time it is different. She knows why. She knows it's because she has never felt this way before - not with any of her exes or any of her multiple one night stands.

She also knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl. She figured it out pretty soon. How could she not? They were never in the same place. They always seemed to been linked somehow... Also, Lena always felt herself drawn in the same way towards the hero and the reporter and those blue eyes and that beautiful- beautiful smile gave Kara away. To everyone else it may be hard to put two and two together and discover the identity of the hero, but for Lena? It was pretty easy. She is in love afterall. A Luthor in love with a Super. It is kinda ironic really. And also really funny to her.

Kara finds her attractive, that she has made clear, but Kara also considers her a friend. Maybe _just_ a friend. And that's why she hasnt made a move yet. She is afraid to lose her only real friend in this town over her feelings. Her stupid, _stupid_ feelings. She catches herself, sitting in her chair, ignoring her work, thinking about all of that. She does that a lot nowadays. She has caught herself before, thinking about how it would feel to have Kara's lips against her own, to have Kara's body pressed against hers. But now she also catches herself thinking about what would it be like to be loved by Kara. She stops herself. How could someone like that ever love someone like her? Because yes, she had saved all the aliens two weeks ago, and yes, she is a good person at heart - she knows that - but she is still broken. She is still a Luthor. She is still someone a girl like Kara could never want or love. And that's the second reason - she realizes - she hasnt done anything regarding her feelings.

Some proof of that, in her mind, is the fact Kara hasn't spoken to her since that night. Well, Supergirl did. She stopped by Lena's office for two minutes to thank her for everything she did to save the aliens and that was... it. Lena couldn't lie to herself: she was sad, disappointed and she also missed the blonde.

A knock on her door brings her back to reality. She looks up to find said girl who has her heart giving her a smile - that smile that makes her melt inside. ''Hey'', Kara says, ''Sorry to bother you.''.

''Kara, hi, you never do. Come in please, have a sit. I haven't seen you in two weeks, thought you had grown tired of me.''

She watches Kara make her way till the chair across from her, sitting down, shaking her head, ''Don't be crazy. I was just out of town visiting family for a while, I'm sorry that I made you think that.''

A wave of relief comes over Lena, ''Oh'', scapes her lips and then she is smiling, ''I hope everything went well on your trip then''.

''It did, thank you.''

''So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?''

''I-'', Kara starts, she seems nervous, she always seems nervous around Lena, and it gives Lena hope. A false _annoying_ hope, that maybe the blonde feels the same way she does. ''I just wanted to check on you actually. See how you are doing after- after everything that happened, with your mom and you saving the aliens.''

Lena smiles, really smiles, which is so rare and strange to her, ''That's so sweet Kara, thank you. I have been doing alright. Also, thank you for the way you wrote the story on your article.'', she gets up now from her chair and walks till she is in front of Kara, leaning her back against her own desk, ''You didn't have to call me a hero though, I'm no such thing. That's Supergirl and her friends.''

Kara looks away, moving her hands as she speaks, ''Of course you are a hero! If it weren't for you who knows how things would have turned out. Your plan was- was amazing.'' Kara looks at her now, and God, it's getting really hard for her to not kiss the blonde. ''You are amazing Lena.''.

The sincerity in Kara's voice, the way she is looking at Lena and the tension between them gets too much. Way too much for Lena to resist. So she does what she has been wanting to do for _weeks._ She ignores the warnings on her mind, reminding her the reasons why she _shouldn't_  as she reaches for Kara's face, while the blonde is still sitting, and she kisses her. She feels the hero freeze for a second and she worries she has made a mistake. But then Kara is kissing her back and resting her hands on Lena's arms and _Oh shit,_ she is screwed. She is screwed because kissing Kara was everything she has ever wanted to feel while kissing someone.

The kiss gets more and more intense with each second and before Kara has the chance to register what is happening Lena makes her stand up and backs her up against her desk, kissing her harder and faster, her tongue asking for permission to enter Kara's mouth. Moans escapes both of them when their tongues touch and it almost kills Lena.

Kara is gripping the edge of Lena's desk. And she is so lost in the amazing feeling of Lena's lips on hers, that she doesn't realize Lena is unbuttoning her blouse, until it's too late to stop. "Lena, no," she says as she breaks the kiss, but Lena's fingers are already running over the symbol on her chest. "I always knew it was you," Lena says softly, smiling at her, "From the moment you stepped into my office I think I already knew."

''I- how?''

''First it was just a feeling. Just a guess. But then I got to know you, as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. I fell in love with you and it was pretty damn easy really.''

The blonde's eyes widen, ''Oh, you- you are in love- with- with me?''

Lena lets out a laugh, ''Yes Kara, I am, haven't you noticed?''

''I- I hoped you liked me cause- cause I like you too.''

''You do?''

''Of course I do.''

''Good'', Lena says as she leans forward, capturing Kara's lips again. After a few seconds her tongue is touching Kara's bottom lip, asking for access again, which the blonde quickly grants. Kara's shaking hands find their way under Lena's shirt and onto her bare skin. She pulls away from the brunette just long enough to ask, ''Is this okay?''. The business woman smiles and crashes their lips together again, not answering her vocally, instead grabbing the hero's hands, guiding them towards her bra.

The brunette kisses the blonde's jaw and makes her way till her neck, kissing, bitting and sucking on her pulse point. The noises Kara makes are enough to get Lena even wetter. ''I have wanted to take you against my desk for weeks.''

''Then do it.''

Lena groans, shaking her head, ''No.'', and pulls away from the reporter, who has her eyes widen and her mouth half opened. ''I- I thought you-'' Kara starts to say, clearly confused, but Lena doesn't let her finish her sentence, kissing her quickly before saying, ''Trust me Kara, I do. I really want this. But I care about you. A lot. And I don't want our first time to be like this. Call me old fanished, soft or whatever but I want it to be special.''

The blonde grins, ''That's actually really sweet... and yes, soft. Lena Luthor is a softie, who would have thought.''

The brunette can't help but snort, ''The softness is your fault really.''

''Oh my fault? Okay okay.''

''Tomorrow night? Come over, I will cook for you.''

''It's a date.''

* * *

II.

Kara Danvers is an alien. A kryptonian. And as such, while she lived in her home planet, she knew she would be designed a mate one day and be bond to them till death. She never questioned it as a child. She was a _child_ afterall what did she know about life? Love, attraction, relationships, marriage, were things she struggled to really understand during her first years on earth. The fact that, here, you could _choose_ someone to be with. And that, _most people_ , did it because of love, feelings, emotions. And then there was the _gender_ and the _sexuality_ things. People on this planet had labels. Apparently you had to define what the possibilities of your attraction and interest were as well as how you identify yourself facing society's models of 'types' of humans. It was weird.

She hasn't told Alex yet, because honestly, this past weeks have finally been about her sister and not her and Alex deserves that. So she hasn't told Alex, but she finally knows what her _'label'_  is regarding her sexuality. She is pansexual. At first she considered being bisexual, but after much thought, she realized she doesn't care about genders, at all. She likes people. And that's okay!

Lately though, she has been liking a specific someone. Someone she really shouldn't have developed feelings for: Lena Luthor. She knew she liked the way the other woman looked from the first time they met. How could she not? The brunette was gorgeous, that was undeniable. But as she got to know Lena it was impossible not to fall for her charm, her intelligence, her kindness.

It has been 12 hours since their making out section, and Kara still has that butterflies feeling in her stomach. Thank Rao the DEO wasn't dealing with any major crisis today so she had only stayed there for about 10 minutes. Enough time for Alex to ask her what was going on but short enough for her to avoid the questions and get out before saying anything about the reason she was ''smiling like an idiot'' - her sister's words, not hers.

She still had 4 hours before her date with Lena. The brunette had just texted her her address with a winking and a smiling emojis, so when there was a knock on her door she knew it could only be one person: Alex.

''Come in Alex it's opened.''

Her sister opens the door and eyes the room with a suspicious look on her face which makes Kara frown, ''What?''

''Wasn't sure you were alone.'', the brunette says as she makes her way into the apartment.

''I- Why- why wouldn't I be alone?''

''You're smiling like an idiot. I thought maybe things with Mon-el had some developments.''

Kara makes a disgusted face ''I- Alex! That's weird okay? I told you Mon-el is like a little brother to me and that that kiss was weird and unecessary and thank Rao never spoken about.''

Now it is Alex's turn to frown, ''Then why can't you stop smiling? I know something is happening, why aren't you talking to me?''

The blonde hero sighs, ''I don't wanna bother you!''

Alex sits next to Kara on the couch, looking into her sisters eyes, ''Kara come on! You are my amazing little sister, I always wanna know what is going on in your life, so talk to me.''

''You sure?"

Alex rolls her eyes, ''Yes!''

''Promise you won't scream at me?''

''No''

Kara pouts, ''Please''

''Okay fine, now speak.''

''Alright. So, remember when, after you came out to mom, you said to her ''I can't believe I'm the only queer person in the whole family''?

Alex nodded.

''Well, that's not true.''

The agent eyes go wide but before any words leave her Kara continues, ''Yeah, so, I'm pansexual. And I'm also kinda in love with Lena Luthor. Which I know it's bad. Like really bad cause she is a Luthor and her family is crazy and anti-alien, _but_ , she isn't like them, I trust her and she likes me Alex, like she actually likes me back and I have a date with her tonight, she is gonna cook for me at her place and I'm really scared to screw this up cause I really really like her, and please say something and shut me up now.''

The hero finally looks up at her sister and there's a smile on the brunette's face, ''That was some rant.''

''Alex please- Oh you are hugging me''. Alex wraps her arms around her sisters shoulders and pulls her into a big hug. Kara sighs relieved, ''So you are not mad?''

''Why would I be mad?''

''I don't know. You never seemed to like Lena very much, or trust her for that matter.''

''Yeah well, after everything she did to save the aliens, my opinion on her changed a bit. Also, from the way you talk about her I can tell she isn't a bad person.''

Kara smiles, ''She really isn't!''

''Well, of course I'm gonna have to have the talk with her about not hurting my little sister.''

The blonde throws at pillow at Alex, ''You will not!''

''Oh, I will. I haven't forgotten how you threaten Maggie the other day.''

''I did no such thing! I just said she better not hurt you.''

''Kara please you were trying to _glare_ at her.''

The blonde pouts ''I didnt succeded on that, did I?''

Alex laughs, ''No, she thought it was adorable.''

''Damn it.''

They laugh together for a while and hug again, Alex sighs, ''Does she know? That you are Supergirl?''

''Yeah, yeah she knows. I didn't even had to tell her.''

''Oh''

''Yeah''

''Well, if you are happy, I'm happy. But please be careful.''

''Thanks sis, I will.''

* * *

III.

Kara arrives at Lena's place around 8pm. The place is so _Lena._ It's elegant, and just beautiful and neat, it makes the blonde smile. Lena asks Kara to sit on a stool while she cooks, the dinner room and the kitchen having a open connection makes it easy for them to talk while Lena prepares the food. They talk about the stories Kara's has written for the paper, about Lena's plans for her company, they talk about music, food, and other random things. It's easy for them to simply talk to each other, conversation flows smoothly and the silences that sometimes appear are never awkward.

They eat dinner while still talking about silly things. Kara compliments Lena's cooking skills more than once which makes the brunette blush.

After quickly cleaning the kitchen they find themselves on Lena's couch, each with a glass full of wine in hand, while jazz music plays softly in the background. ''Okay, now on a more serious note'' Kara's expression softens, ''How are you really? With everything that happened with your mother?''

Lena's face falls, she recovers quickly but the blonde knows her enough to see pass the poker face, ''I'm fine Kara.''

The reporter grabs Lena's hand and looks into her eyes, ''Lena, come on, you know you can talk to me.''

''I do.'' the brunette sighs, ''I did what had to be done. She is- she is crazy, like my brother. She needed to be stopped.''

''Yes, you did the right thing, it doesn't mean it had to be easy.''

The brunette gives her a sad smile, ''It wasn't. She may have never loved me but I did love her. She is my mother, both of us wanting it or not.''

''I'm sure she does love you.''

''She doesn't Kara. She has made that very clear.''

Kara frowns, still holding onto Lena's hand, she gives it a little squeeze, ''Well, then she is an idiot, she is stupid, cause you are very lovable.''

''I'm no such thing but thank you.''

''Lena-'' Kara wants to tell Lena that yes, she is very very lovable but the brunette interrupts her and she lets her. ''You know, growing up with Lex was- it had it's ups and downs, but I loved him so much. He was really a brother to me. So at first, when he became anti-alien, I followed his footsteps, I believed in his case: aliens were bad and we needed to control their entrance in our planet. Then, he became so obsessed, crazy about it. He went way too far and I couldn't support him anymore. He tried to kill me and I still had a foolish hope he would come around, come back to me, be my loving brother again. It's stupid I know.''

''It isn't.''

''When I met you I still had some prejudices concerning aliens. I built that alien detector I showed you - which by the way, how did you pass it?''

''I used my heat vision on it.''

''Oh.''

''Yeah, I'm sorry.''

Lena lets out a laugh, ''No, it's okay. You didn't know me or trust me, you were only protecting yourself, I understand. That is destroyed by the way. I destroyed all the prototypes and designs, and no one else had access to the main project so nobody will be able to build it again, at least not from my ideas.''

Kara's eyes widden, ''I- Why did you do that? It would have made you a fortune.''

Lena shrugs, ''It probably would yes. But as I was saying, back when I met you I still had my concerns with aliens so the project was justified.''

''What changed?'' Kara asks with a soft voice, the brunette almost doesn't catch it, but she does and smiles sweetly at the blonde.

''Me. I changed. Because of you. You showed me that not all aliens are bad. That we don't have to fear all of you. That you already suffer enough and don't need our prejudices making things harder for your survival. That by giving humans a way of identifying you so easily would put your lives in danger. That's the last thing I want.''

''Lena I-''

''Just let me finish please Kara. I know some of my past and my last name don't help. I know it will be hard, we will disagree on things and you will have to be patient with me sometimes. But I really care about you Kara Danvers, I really do. I want to take you out on dates and cook more for you and kiss you a lot more. If you can overlook my past mistakes and ignore my family record, I would love for you to give this a chance.''

As Lena watches her, Kara takes the glass of wine from the brunette's hands and puts it along with her own glass on the table in front of them, she looks at Lena and she hopes, she really hopes, the brunette can see in her eyes that yes, she wants to give this a shot. This time it's the reporter who leans foward and captures the business woman's lips with her own. The kiss is soft, slow, it feels like a promise to both of them that there's something here that they both care for, cherish.

They break apart way too soon for Kara's liking.

''I take that as a yes'', Lena says, smirking, and Kara lets out a soft laugh.

''You can say so.''

''Good. Want to watch a movie or something?''

''No. I want to kiss you more. Can I?'' Kara can't help the shyness that settles in her voice, but then Lena is licking her lips and looking straight to hers. The brunette nods and the hero doesn't wait another second, she kisses Lena like her life depends on it and it kinda feels like it does. It's cliche and some what annoying to Kara that she had never felt like this while kissing anyone else. She had never felt so much _desire_ for another being, so much attraction. It's like Lena Luthor has a magnet made especially for Kara Zor-El and the blonde can't help but let go and give herself to the woman in front of her.

The kissing gets rougher, their tongues meet and their hands are touching each other everywhere they can. Lena changes their position and is suddenly on top of Kara kissing, licking and bitting the blonde's neck while her hands are exploding the hero's abdomen. They part for air and Lena smirks looking into Kara's blue eyes, ''Do you want to meet my bed?''

''Yes.''

Before Lena has the chance to even think, Kara grabs her by the waist and lifts her up. The brunette laughs and wraps her legs around the blondes body and her arms around her neck.

''I don't know where your bedroom is though.''

Lena leans her head into the blonde till her mouth is close to her ears, ''Down the hall love.''

Her seductive voice so close to Kara's ear that it sends a shiver down the reporter's spine. She tightens her hold on the brunette and makes her way into the apartment, reaching the bedroom.

She settles Lena on the bed slowly and wastes no time, kissing her again. She unbottons Lena's shirt slowly without breaking the kiss and takes it off her body. The brunette does the same to her cardigan and the shirt underneath. She grabs Lena's face softy while still kissing her slowly, the brunette breaks their kiss and smiles at her, as if reading her mind, ''You don't need to go soft on me Kara, I won't break. Let go.''

''Okay.'' They kiss again, this time with more purpose and speed. The remaining itens of clothing go somewhere on the floor and Kara grabs Lena's waist pulling her up till her whole body is in the bed, before crashing her naked body on top of the other woman's. Their skins meet everywhere and moans scape both their lips. Kara is so lost in the feeling of Lena's abdomen under her palms that little can she do to avoid Lena's moving her body on top of hers. The brunette smirks and kisses the blonde's jaw and neck till her mouth reaches her ears, ''I never said you could top. Not tonight anyway.''. Kara lets out a sigh or a moan, she is not sure which and the wetness between her legs only increases.

Lena makes her way down Kara's body, kissing her everywhere she can manage to access, when she reaches between the blonde's legs and starts kissing the inside of Kara's thighs the blonde groans, ''Please Lena just-''

''Just what Kara?''

''Just take me, please, I need you.''

Lena's fingers finally start exploring her and Kara can't help but whisper ''Fuck'' as Lena takes her time spreading hers lips, marveling at how ready for her Kara is, “Shit.” She mutters hotly against Kara's left thigh ''You are so so wet Kara.''

The blonde moans in response and Lena decides to stop torturing the woman. She thrusts two fingers inside her, making Kara gasp and cry out. She curls them upwards, stroking fast and hard, and the words falling out of Kara's mouth are enough to get Lena wetter herself. She takes her time with her fingers moving them and loving the reaction she is getting out of the hero. Then she can't help herself, she wants to taste Kara, the scent itself it's driving her mad. She moves her mouth slowly till Karas opening and removes her fingers, but before the blonde can complain she replaces them with her mouth and enters her with her tongue, as firm and as fast as she can. Kara moans loudly and so does Lena, because _God_ , the blonde tastes amazing. She keeps her moviments for a while before moving her mouth towards the other woman's clit, entering her with two fingers again.

Kara cries out Lena's name and the brunette can tell she is close.

The blonde grabs the sheets on Lena's bed and the brunette can hear it tearing because of the strong grasp, but right now, she doesn't give a shit. Not when the woman beneath her is screaming her name like that while she moves her tongue on her clit and her fingers inside of her. Lena starts to feel Kara's walls tightening against her fingers so she speeds up her pace, fucking Kara harder and faster while sucking her clit.

Kara has her orgasm while screaming Lena's name and finishing tearing the sheets apart. After her high passes the brunette withdraws her fingers from the blonde and licks them clean before kissing Kara's stomach, breasts, neck and jaw. ''You okay there?'' Lena teases smirking.

The reporter smiles, still with her eyes closed. ''I think you broke me.''

The smirk increases, ''Oh I'm that good huh?''

Kara open her eyes and puts a hand on Lena's face playfull, ''Shut up.''

''Make me.'', Lena says _still_ smirking.

Kara is more than happy to get that smirk off her face.


End file.
